Driven Soul
by RoamingSoul Spartan-017
Summary: A merc and his memory, have had it with there life but, he can't remember anything other than what he's done with his life since he woke up, if you want to find out more read(OCxTwilight, I'm looking for two more OC's, DISC: I DONT OWN MLP HASBRO DOSE
1. Chapter 1

Driven Soul! Chapter one!

i woke up my body aching, 'ugh... where am i?' i look around, i was in my bed 'ok, so I'm not dead... thats bad' i get out of my bed and walk into my bathroom and look into the mirror, my name is roaming soul, but most people call me a menace, i am a unicorn, coat all black and mane and tail white my eyes, they were strange, four colors, the colors were red blue green and purple, my cutie mark was a shot gun and a sniper with a elite head with three bullets in it, most people who saw it ran away not knowing what it meant, i knew, it meant i kill for a living. i take a quick shower and when i got out i put on my desert camo suit on and put a desert camo bandana some goggles on than a plain cap, i walk over to my closet and open it, i put my swords at my sides and my rifle shotgun and sniper on my back, then i put my knife on my shoulder(it looks like emile's blade from halo:reach, btw dont own halo or the blade) i then grab a bunch of ammo and walk outside i look around, i live in ponyville, the outskirts really, a paper lands in my face, i pull it off 'huh they raised the amount?' it was a wanted sign me on the face the amount was 20 million bits dead or alive, i rip it in half and start walking into town, i hear people yell at me 'get out of town!' 'you should be dead you ungrateful wrench!' i walk to the crystal castle and the guards block my way "ill be in and out in twenty minutes tops" they hesitate then let me in, i head to the library as i enter i hear six familiar voices 'crap' i think to my self i walk away from the vices only for them to follow "why today" i whisper to my self i turn down the last row of shelves and speed walk down it and start looking for the book i need "come on, come on" i whisper as the voices get closer, by now i could make out what they were saying "twilight you sure he needs that many bits on his head?" "yes applejack, hes caused a lot of trouble" i sigh as the round the corner of my row "crap" i whisper and turn to the only to see them looking at me eyes piercing daggers "heh, nice to see you twilight" i grab the book i need "but, good bye" i turn around only to be tackled by a pink blob "damit, get off me pinkie pie!" "nope i gave a pinkie promise to twilight i wouldn't" i sigh and bang my head on the ground "good work pinkie pie" rainbow says, i shove pine off and stand up "ok, you caught me, what do you want?" twilight walks up to me and slaps me "ow" i look at her "why, why'd you do it?"!

flashback time!

_i ran through the canter lot castle being chased by so many guards i lost count, as i turn round a corn i ran strait into twilight and celestia "crap" i jump up and turn around only to be caught in twilights magical grasp, she turns me around what do you want sun butt" and with that said celestia growls, the guards come around the corner and surround me "hand it over roaming!" a guard yells, i start laughing, twilight releases me and i pull out the royal gem "sorry but i got a job" i teleport away and appear in a cave "do you have it?" i through it to the cloaked pony "wheres my payment?" he pulls out two very large bags "thats, triple what you said!" i grab them "dont worry, you'll need it soon" he almost whispers "welp see ya" i teleport away into canter lot castle and roam the halls, when i find celestial room i drop one bag and put a note on it saying ' sorry no harm done? its really just business, but hey, moneys money'! _

_end flash back_!

i look at her a grin on my face "moneys money" i turn around and run and jump out the window, i land on the ground with a thud, i run over to the ever free forrest as fast as i can, i could hear the six of them chasing me, i wonder how the got down so fast. as i enter the forrest i go over my life, wait, i dont have one i then stop, just stop, i see them surround me "why'd you stop?"

rarity of all ponys ask, i look down ,then, i shoot my head up and pull out my sniper and aim at twilight "DUCK!" she ducks and i shoot a bullet right into the face of the manticor, i put the sniper away, "sorry, i'm sorry all of you" i teleport into my room, and force my self to not yell 'what made me do this, why cant I REMEBER ANY OF MY LIFE, SOMEONE GIVE ME A SIGN!'


	2. Newbie

**( OK ID LIKE TO SAY A FEW THINGS, ONE IS THAT, I KNOW THIS STORY IS NOT THAT GOOD, sorry, but this is my first one, but I've read enough stories to know I'm on the right track, now in this chapter ill be introducing a new pony, i wont give out details sorry, but lets go**

**Disc: don't own mlp hasbro does, or the other oc, just mine)**

Driven Soul

Chapter two

I woke up again to the sound of nothing "great, now I'm even more wanted by twilight for stealing that book, why did i do it again?" i wonder as i get up and go to the bath room, ten minutes later I'm out and dressed, i grab my weapons and sigh, "i might as well go to sweet apple acres to pay of that bill i owe" i sigh and look at the bill in my hand

_dear roaming soul_

_you owe my barn, umm, 200 to 300 bits for replacement, i wont arrest ya, as long as ya pay_

_Sincerely, AppleJack_

i walk out the door and start walking to sweet apple acres, i sigh but, as i get toward the center of town i feel some one digging in my pocket, i swirl around and see a glimpse of a mare "HEY GET BACK HERE" i start chasing her, only to lose her down an alley "crap!" i check my pocket "twenty bits huh?" i walk out and sigh "at least i still have enough to pay her off" i start walking past all the houses and then something hits me "wait a minute" i look in my pocket "she took my lunch!" i punch a tree only to regret it after "ow" i rub my sore hove and keep on going, after about three minutes i get there

**? POV**

"ok so lets see" i look out the ally and see the al to wanted roaming soul walking down the street "easy picking, he's always got money on him" i sneak up behind me and stick my hove in his pocket and grab a bag of 15 to 20 bits and a sandwich tied to it i then see him turning around "uh oh" i run of hearing him yell "HEY GET BACK HERE" i run down two maybe three allys before finding my hiding spot "crap!" i hear him say at the end of a ally way i hear him walk of and then i sigh, i look at the bag and take the sandwich and eat it.

**Roaming soul's POV**

i walk up to the front of the apple families hows and knock "Who could that be?" i hear from inside, i pull out the three bags of money and when i look up i see applejack with her mouth a gape "what thought i wouldn't pay?" "no, not that, that" she says with a grr in her voice, i follow her hove and see a brown mare with shaggy blue mane and tail, i couldn't see her eyes but her cutie mark was a lock and pick "wait a minute, YOUR THE ONE WHO STOLE MY MONEY" i say as i run at her, she heard me al right cause she almost got away from me, i drag her to the barn and feel her struggling "hey let me go, and please don't let applejack hurt me, please, i-ill give the money back i swear!" i drag her to the door and drop the money and the extra twenty for the apples "what, your paying for the varmint?" i nodd and look at her "im going to give her this, just because she reminds me of my self when i started pick pocketing, all ways picking the wrong people" i feel her stop struggling when i finish "bye apple jack, oh and no telling I'm here right?" she nodded and i walked away and when i got to a tree i dropped her "ok feel me you name now" she rubs her neck the coughs "my name, oh yes let me see" i smack her head "stop staling" "ow, ok ok ok, names locket, age twelve and a great pick pocketer, nice to meet ya" i laugh and fall on my butt "kid you nearly know the ropes of pick pocketing i bet, but i don't blame ya, thats how i was when i started" i was still chuckling when i say her frowning "im not that bad" "oh yes you are"


End file.
